


Myths and Reality

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, For a Friend, Healing, Human Galo, Hunting, Kitsune Lio, Kitsune Lio Fotia, Long haired Lio, Long haired Lio Fotia, M/M, True Love, We need more long haired Lio, myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Galo was driving to the frozen lake after a hard day at work. He was skating when he heard howling coming from the woods. And that's where he spotted a strange looking animal but looking closer, he notices that it's a Kitsune.But wait! Aren't those just a myth?I do not own Promare.This is for my friend, _.arts.my.lifuu._ on Instagram. I hope you like it, my friend.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Myths and Reality

_They say that myths are just false stories._

A rabbit ran through the forest, hoping to get away from the horrors that's chasing after it. But the horrors are running at full speed and it's licking its lips.

_Some even say that certain beasts and magical creatures are myths._

The little rabbit ran faster and faster while shacking in fear. She's terrified that she'll get killed and she doesn't want to meet death today.

So, she's running, hoping to find a safe place before his terrible fate is out to get her.

_But how do you know if something's a myth unless you see if for yourself?_

The rabbit looked behind her and saw the horrible beast coming after her. She looked forward again to try to run faster, tears running down her face.

The beast got closer and closer to her until he was just an arm closer to her.

This was the end for her.

But then, a miracle must have happened. One minute, the beast was chasing her and now, he tripped and he tumbled down the side of the hill.

She stopped running and looked down to see the nine-tailed beast lay down at the bottom of the hill. The beast had an injured hind leg and blood was leaking pretty quickly. She wondered how that happened until she saw a sharp rock by the beast and it had some of his blood on it.

This gave her relief and a chance to run away from the beast and never look back again.

_You don't know if something's a myth unless you never saw it and the thing about myths is that sometimes, they're actually not myths at all._

The beast, on the other hand, started to howl in pain. Hoping that something can come and take him somewhere safer before it rains. He feels weak but he's strong enough to keep himself conscious and he'll howl for a while if he has too. He also tried wagging his nine tails to get more attention but something might not see it for miles.

_They're truth._

* * *

Outside the city and into the woods, a man with teal eyes and blue hair in a mohawk drove his bike to the frozen lake he likes to go to.

Galo Thymos.

That's his name and he's actually a firefighter who loves to help people and stop fires. Ever since he was a kid and was saved from a fire, he always wanted to be a firefighter and help others out there.

He definitely worked hard to get where he is now and he's proud to be there and be with everyone that works at Burning Rescue. But sometimes work is harder then usually and he would get stressed out whenever there was a really hard mission.

And yeah.

Today, there was a hard mission.

Six kids were trapped in a closet at an orphanage that was on fire and Galo rushed in and saved them before anything collapsed.

It was really scary and stressful for him but he was able to save them and that's the important thing. And he's happy that they're okay.

But now, he needs to find the one place that made him feel relaxed and that's the frozen lake he likes to go to whenever he needs to cool off.

Get it? Cool off because it's a frozen lake.

He thought it was kinda funny when he first tested that thought on his tongue.

But seriously, he needs to cool down and relax. He drove a little more until saw the familiar ice and slowed down a bit to get a little closer.

He came to a full stop and there, right in front of him, was the frozen lake.

He gave a sigh of relief and inhaled some of the cold air that chilled his lungs and cooled down his heart.

He took a little walk around to look at all the trees, flowers and bushes around the area. Nature can be a beautiful thing and Galo loved everything about it. Sure, it may be dirty, sometimes wet, gross and even cruel but when you take a chance to look past it all, nature is a paradise.

He stopped walking and stepped on the ice and started to skate on the ice. While doing so, he looked up at the sky to see that it's getting dark and might rain soon. Dark clouds were on their way and they're becoming darker and getting decorated with some orange spots thanks to the sunset.

Good thing he made it in time before it rained. Then this trip would've been ruined and he probably wouldn't sleep tonight.

He took another breath and sighed in content. He needed this, he needed this more than he thought he did.

He skated a little more and enjoyed the pleasant sound of howl that might be coming from an injured animal...

WAIT!

A howl coming from an injured animal!?

Galo skated off the ice and ran to where the source might be coming from. The more he ran, the louder the howl was getting. Which meant that he had to be getting closer.

He ran a little more and moved part of a bush to see what the animal was.

And it looked strange with all that fur and how it looked. It had light lime green fur with nine tails that had pink and teal tips.

What kind of animal has those kinds of colors and nine tails?

It doesn't matter, Galo saw the injury and blood is coming from its hind leg.

"Oh no, poor thing." Galo came over to it but then the creature jolted up and looked at him like it was going to attack. And it even showed its sharp teeth with a scowl.

Galo was shocked! Not by the angry face but by the looks of what this creature actually is.

It's a fox with nine tails, a Kitsune.

Galo's jaw dropped and he rubbed his eyes to see if he was seeing all of this correctly. No doubt, this is a real life Kitsune.

But those are just a myth, aren't they? Galo heard about these kinds of myths and legends before but he always thought of them as stories. He never believed in them and he never thought that they would be real.

He has to be dreaming. Yeah, this has to be some kind of dream. He pinched himself to see if he was and turns out, no. He's not dreaming either.

The Kitsune jumps at him with its mouth open, ready to attack.

"WAIT!" Galo shouts and moves aside before it bites him. "YOU'RE HURT!"

The Kitsune didn't listen and it landed on its side with a thud. Which caused it to groan in pain and lay on its side, hoping to get the pain to go away fast if it held still.

Galo looked at the Kitsune with horror and shock. He kneeled down to it and was uncertain about of he should touch it or not. "Please, let me help you. You're hurt and need help so, allow me to help you."

The Kitsune didn't look like it trusts him but it gave in and to Galo, it probably thinks that it doesn't have a choice and it's better than dying out here.

Galo, gently picked up the Kitsune and carefully walked back to his bike. It's a good thing he brought a backpack with a first aid kit.

He opened the first aid kit and put some hydrogen peroxide first. The nine-tailed fox gave a hiss of pain but it didn't try anything to get away. Then Galo wrapped some bandages on the leg and the Kitsune layed right there to try to make his leg heal faster.

Galo didn't want to leave it here like this so he made some room in his backpack so that the Kitsune can, comfortably fit in. He gently, picked up the Kitsune again and set it in his backpack

The Kitsune wasn't pleased by this, Galo can tell but it was too weak to fight back and it really needed help.

Galo left the top of his backpack open so it can breathe then he slowly and carefully, put the backpack on before getting on his bike and driving back to Promepolis.

* * *

Great. This is just great.

He's with a human now and he can't hold on to his fox form forever.

It won't be long now. Let's just hope that this guy's place is close so that he won't get exposed to other humans.

He rested a little more until they came to a stop. Are they here?

He felt the man get off his motorcycle, really carefully as to not hurt him. Well, at least this human has a heart and he wants him to be comfortable.

He felt the human walk and enter a building before climbing some stairs. Then he heard the sound of keys and a door unlocking.

The human walked into his home and he heard movement before the human took the backpack off and carefully took him out to set him down on a pillow.

"There you go." The human told him and gave an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry about this but I couldn't leave you there so, I want to make sure you're okay before I take you back to the woods. Once you're fully healed, I promise to take you back."

The human kneeled down and put his hand in front of him to see if he trusts him. "Is that okay?"

This human really is concerned, isn't he? Well, the least he can do is be nicer to him and let him pet him as an apology. So, with the breath, he rested his head on the human's hand to show that it's a promise.

The human smiled and started petting him in a gentle and kind manner. "It's settled then and my name's Galo by the way."

Galo. That's a good name for a human like him.

* * *

Galo walked into the kitchen to prepare some food for him and the Kitsune. He should come up with a name for it eventually but he doesn't really know what its gender is yet. And if this Kitsune is a lady, then she'll get offended and that's the last thing Galo wants to do for his little guest.

He set the lid on his ramen to let it cook before taking his phone to look up what a fox can eat.

But then he smelled smoke.

It's not his ramen or the stove so it must be coming from somewhere else. He set his phone down and followed the scent to the living room where the couch was on fire.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Galo screamed.

How did fire get in here!? He didn't remember setting a candle or anything but that's not important. He needs to help the little Kitsune.

He ran to see if the Kitsune was there on the couch but then the fire started to go out and Galo couldn't believe his eyes.

The Kitsune turned into a human. A very beautiful human with nine tails to be precise.

Long, light lime green hair that's half up in a bun with two chopsticks in the bun, one silver and the other gold. A long black silk Yukata that's shaded with pink and teal at the bottom. Long, black lace gloves that looked like leaves with black diamonds that shined beautifully and it went well with his outfit. The shoes he's wearing are black sandals with laces that wrap all the way up his shins.

And looking a little closer, Galo can see the bandages on the human Kitsune's left leg.

The human Kitsune looked up at him and Galo saw the markings of pink and teal flames on his cheeks and tiny magenta triangles by his matching eyes.

"Thank you, Galo." The human Kitsune spoke to him with a calm tone. "My name's Lio. Lio Fotia."

Galo, on the other hand, looked at Lio with a shocked expression. "What the hell!?"

* * *

Galo ended up making two cases of ramen for them both and apparently Lio doesn't use the chopsticks in his hair but a pair that he had in the sleeve of his Yukata.

Galo did eat a little but he couldn't help but stare at the magical being in his apartment. A magical being that he thought to never exist but here he is right here and real as the frickin day.

What else is real? Vampires and Werewolves?

"You're staring."

Galo snapped out of his thoughts and blushed with both embarrassment and shame. "Sorry."

"Do you know what I am?" Lio asked while taking some of the ramen on his chopsticks.

"A Kitsune?" Galo answered-asked, he doesn't even know anymore.

"And do you know what we Kitsune do?" Lio ate the ramen and looked up at Galo.

"Not a whole lot." Galo admitted. "All I know is that Kitsune are foxes with many tails and have magical powers."

Lio set his empty bowl down and shrugged. "That's true."

Galo, quickly, ate the rest of his ramen before setting his own bowl down too so he can talk to Lio more.

"We Kitsune have tails that rank our strength. I have nine tails which makes me stronger than others. We can also turn into humans as well and each of us are different with different abilities." Lio explained.

Different abilities? "And what's your ability?"

"My two friends and I have an ability called Promare." Lio answered and lifted up his hand to present a flame that's pink and teal. "Which is a living fire that doesn't look like regular fire."

"Living fire?" Galo looked at the little flame and could have sworn that he might have heard a small noise. Almost like a giggle or a really soft whisper. "Wow."

Lio gave a small smile at Galo's fascination. "You like it?"

"It's amazing, I never seen anything like it." Galo admitted. He felt so lucky to see this and he wonders what he did to deserve such a wonderful sight. Man, he wished he believed in stuff like this sooner. "And you said you and your friends can do this?"

"Yep." Lio took his flames back and looked back to Galo. "Meis and Gueira. We live in a small house in the mountains together."

"Really!? Nice." Galo gave a bigger smile. "I would like to go up to the mountains someday."

Lio gave a bigger smile and he gave a small blush. "Well, when you take me back, I would be happy to take you there."

"Really!? You mean it!?"

Lio gave a few giggles and a nod.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

It's been a week now since Lio stayed with Galo and he's been helping him with his leg ever since then.

As of now, Galo is taking off the bandages to see if the wound had healed yet. Galo makes sure to be extra careful because he doesn't want to hurt him or make the wound worse.

Lio won't admit it but he likes Galo's company and he really enjoys it when Galo gets excited about his stories. Galo even apologized for not believing in beings like him sooner but he told him it's alright because not very many people believe in them either.

After the last wrap, the two looked at the wound to see that it's completely healed but a small scar was left in place.

"Looks like you're completely healed." Galo told him and looked up at Lio. "And I gave you a promise."

"You did." Lio nodded, remembering what Galo said on the first night.

Galo took the backpack out and looked over at Lio. "Do you want to ride in here or with me?"

Lio thought about that. Does he want to ride with Galo or just hit the backpack? He doesn't really like the backpack all that much and he wouldn't mind holding Galo while riding.

"I want to ride with you." Lio gave a small blush.

Galo gave a small blush of his own and he nodded before putting the backpack on. "Alright let's go."

* * *

Through the city and into the woods, they drove through like the wind.

Lio held on tight and Galo isn't going to admit it but he really likes it. Like he's taking Lio to the river of time and they would ride on it for all eternity.

He really didn't want this to end but he knows that has to let Lio go and be with his friends who are probably really worried about him. Lio's been gone for a week and he's sure that Meis and Gueira are probably worried sick and will be glad and relieved to see Lio.

They rode further up the mountain where Galo spotted a small house in thr distance.

"That's it!" He heard Lio say from the back and Galo drove to it before turning off his bike and let Lio get off.

"Thank you again for helping me, Galo." Lio said with a small blush.

Galo gave him a smile. "It's was my pleasure Lio. Be careful out there, alright?"

"I will." Lio promised and looked down for a moment before looking back to Galo. "And hey, Galo?"

"Yeah?"

Lio pressed his lips against his and Galo widened his eyes in shock before Lio pulled back and looked at the shocked human. "You can come back whenever you want. I would love to see you again."

Galo didn't know what to say. Lio wants him to come back? But won't that get him into trouble with his friends?

Oh to hell with it.

Galo got off his bike and wrapped his arms around Lio's waist before giving a proper kiss.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and kissed back.

Both didn't know how long they've been kissing but they weren't worried about that. What mattered is that they have someone to love and look forward too for the rest of their lives. And both of them couldn't be any happier.

The new lovers pulled back to let teal meet magenta.

"I'll come back." Galo whispered and kissed his forehead. "I promise."

Lio gave a content smile and kissed Galo's cheek. "I'll be waiting."

The two let go of one another and Galo got back on his bike before driving back to the city.

Lio watched him go until he was out of sight and he gave a content smile while hugging himself.

He's looking forward to seeing his lover once again.


End file.
